Garen/SkinsFaitsDivers
Illustrations officielles= Garen OriginalSkin.jpg| Garen SanguinSkinCh.jpg| (mythique)|27-avril-2010}} Garen soldat du désert nouveau splash art.jpg| (mythique)|27-avril-2010}} Garen commando nouveau splash art.jpg| |08-septembre-2010}} Garen Chevalierd'EffroiSkin.jpg| Garen VagabondSkin.jpg| |15-août-2011}} Garen delaLégiond'AcierSkin.jpg| |01-février-2013}} Malphite FlibustierSkin.jpg| }} Dieu-roi Garen splash art.jpg| |2-juillet-2018}} |-| Illustrations chinoises= Garen OriginalSkinCh.jpg|Classique 1 Garen OriginalSkinCh2.jpg|Classique 2 Garen SoldatduDésertSkinCh.jpg|Garen soldat du désert Garen CommandoSkinCh.jpg|Garen commando |-| Anciennes illustrations= Garen SanguinSkin.jpg|Garen sanguin Garen SoldatduDésertSkin.jpg|Garen soldat du désert Garen CommandoSkin.jpg|Garen commando Chromas= Garen GrenatChroma.jpg|Classique grenat Garen IvoireChroma.jpg|Classique ivoire Garen PruneChroma.jpg|Classique prune Faits divers * L’ancienne danse de Garen est une chorégraphie par N'Sync dans le clip pour "Bye Bye Bye". Une comparaison peut être vu ici. ** La nouvelle dance de Garen est une référence à la "Monkey Dance" de Johnny Bravo. Une comparaison peut être vu ici. * Contrairement à une croyance populaire, Garen crie "Demacia !" quand il utilise et non pendant ou . Cela est dû au fait que beaucoup de joueurs utilisent ces deux compétences le plus souvent en même temps. * La Phrase "Spin To Win!" (Tourner pour gagner!) vient du fait qu’il était facile d’obtenir des kills avec . La vidéo la plus connu à ce propos est une animation de Garen tournant son épée sur Ievan Polkka de Loituma. ** En utilisant , le buff décrit : "Garen is spinning to win." (Garen tourbillonne jusqu'à la victoire). ** C’est aujourd'hui utilisé comme un terme pour faire référence à toutes les compétences tournoyantes, comme la de , Le de , Le de , la de , et le de . * Garen est le premier champion à avoir eu son prix en EB réduit deux fois. Les autres champions sont et . * Avec sa pré-refonte graphique, Garen était l’un des quelques champions à avoir trois animations d’auto-attaque différentes. * Après sa refonte graphique, est devenue le champion avec le plus grand nombre de blagues, avec un total de 6, surpassant Vi (qui détenait précédemment le plus grand nombre avec cinq) ainsi que Swain et Lux (tous les deux en ont quatre). * Garen est l'un des 9 champions qui ne possède pas une seule compétence qui évolue avec de l'AP, avec , , , , , , et . Développement * Garen a été crée par Greeves. * Dans le trailer A Twist of Fate, le modèle de Garen a été conçu par Alessandro Baldasseroni. Doubleurs * Anglais: Jamieson Price * Français: Tony Joudrier (redoublage pour le skin Dieu-roi) Citations * La blague et la provocation de Garen ont été modifiées entre son test et sa sortie. L’ancienne blague était "I know you're in that bush!" (Je sais que tu es dans ce buisson!). * L’ancienne blague de Garen était une référence aux publicités de Men's Wearhouse, qui finissaient toujours par, "You're gonna like the way you look. I Garen-tee it. Get it?" * Garen partage une réplique avec : "Brisez leurs rangs!" Skins * Ce skin est considéré un "patrimoine" par Riot, et n’est plus en vente. * Beaucoup de joueurs considèrent ce skin comme étant inspiré par le maître de l’épée Duncan Idaho, de Dune, la série classique de science-fiction par Franck Herbert * Ce skin est obtenue gratuitement si vous suiviez League of Legends sur Twitter, sur YouTube ou bien sur Facebook. Malheureusement avec et , ce skin n'est plus disponible depuis août 2018. * C’est vraisemblablement une référence à la classe du Chevalier de la Mort de World of Warcraft. Leurs équipements se ressemblent et il a les yeux bleus éclatants du Chevalier de la Mort. * Il partage ce thème avec . * Dans l'illustration du skin, il tient son épée de la main gauche, mais en jeu, il tient cette dernière de la main droite. * Il était à l’origine appelé "Vagabond Garen", et peut être inspiré de Geralt, du livre et de la série de jeu, The Witcher, ou d’Aragorn, de J.R.R. Tolkien's dans Le Seigneur Des Anneaux. * C’est un possible hommage aux Blood Angels dont le primarque (leader/ancêtre génétique) est Sanguinius, de la saga Warhammer 40k. * C’est une référence à la garde impériale de la saga Warhammer 40k. * Il partage ce skin avec , , et . * C’est une référence à la classe Ingénieur du jeu vidéo Torchlight 2. Son équipement ressemble à l’armure à charbon de l’ingénieur. * Ce skin est aussi une référence aux Grey Knights de la saga de Warhammer 40k. Son épée est semblable à une Nemesis Force Weapon activée des Grey Knights. * Le poids du skin est suffisant pour le rendre incapable de faire un salto lorsque il utilise , le faisant à la place faire un bond. Après sa refonte graphique, cela s'est étendu à tous ses skins. * Il partage ce thème avec . * Ce skin est une possible référence à Smoker de la série animée One Piece. * Il partage ce thème avec , , , , et . ** Ce skin était disponible au second Acte de l'événement de Bilgewater et du Pont du boucher. Relations * Garen et ont combattu pour la première fois dans la guerre opposant Demacia à Noxus. Garen l’a combattue à chaque fois que l’opportunité s’est présentée à lui. * Garen et sont ceux qui ont stoppé la bagarre à l’intérieur de la cité de Kalamanda. * Selon le "Fleshling Compatibility Service," de , "un service de rencontre" créé par ce dernier, et ferait un couple parfait, mais ne serait pas officiellement ensembles. Les fans ont depuis beaucoup rigolé de leur relation. Quant il plaisante près d’une Katarina ennemie, Garen essaye de l’impressionner sur le nombre de pompes qu’il peut faire. Dans une autre blague, le flirt se fait ressentir dans sa voix. ** Depuis la sortie de , on peut dire que cette relation s'est quelque peu "officialisée", car Tahm Kench possède deux provocations spéciales pour Garen et Katarina : *** "Tu suis un code qui ne te permettra jamais d’avoir ce que tu désires. Laisse-moi t’amener jusqu’à elle." *** "Ne laisse pas ton cœur se consumer, je peux t’aider à la rejoindre." * Durant le Creative Design AMA à propos de , une question a été posée sur la relation entre elle et Garen. RiotRavena a affirmé qu’ils n’étaient pas vraiment rivaux, mais qu’ils avaient une “une connexion romantique qui s’est révolue avec le temps”. * Dans le sixième chapitre du Journal de la Justice, on apprend que le nom de famille de Garen est Crownguard, et que tous les membres de sa famille ont rejoins les forces de l’armée demacienne. Son père et sa mère, Marcus et Lilia, sont des fonctionnaires du Conseil législatif de Demacia. Sa jeune sœur, Lux, a rejoins les militaires à l’âge de 13 ans. * Garen est un ami d’enfance de , le prince couronné de Demacia. ** Quand s’est fait capturé par les forces noxiennes, Garen a mené sa Garde Intrépide à travers les lignes ennemies et l’a sauvé avant qu’il ne soit exécuté. Pendant le processus, il a coupé en deux. * Garen a une fois protégé quand elle est venue à Demacia pour protester contre la conspiration du Haut Conseiller Heywan Relivash avec à Kalamanda. Références cs:Garen/Galerie de:Garen/Skins & Trivia en:Garen/Skins es:Garen/SkinsTrivia pl:Garen/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Гарен/SkinsTrivia sk:Garen/SkinsTrivia Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Garen